The way to confess
by Da-Special-Song
Summary: Ruka troubled. Why? He decides to confess to Hotaru! See how Natsume and Mikan help him. Along with Hotaru giving him the biggest surprise at the end! One-Shot. HXR


**Ok, I know this sounds very boring, but I sorta thought of this fanfic while slacking at home today. So yeah, it's up! And it's a RukaRu! Keep reading! My other stories, "The midnight secret" and "A Whole New World" is still on going!**

**Lastly, review plz! And I don't own Gakuen Alice, cause Natsume would love me if I did!**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**

* * *

The bright and sunny morning lightened everyone's mood in Gakuen Alice. Of course, the lively mood in class 2-B was irritating a certain fire caster. His ever-so annoying girlfriend was out to make things worst for him. Not only that, his best friend Nogi Ruka, seemed to be worrying about something. Curious, he took his manga off his face, and nudged his best friend who was sitting in front of him. "What's up with you?"

Ruka didn't reply him, but instead stared in a certain direction. Natsume, being sharp-eyed and sharp-minded, immediately gazed in his direction as well, and that was when he realized that what Ruka was dazing about.

Imai Hotaru.

Well, things seemed so simple for Natsume, for he knew that his best friend had always loved the Icy-Cold inventor. But just what was so wrong about Ruka today? Natsume thought for awhile, and then called his girlfriend, "Hey polka, check up Ruka ok?"

She turned around to face him, "What do you mean check up? Like bring him to a doctor?" she asked him innocently. Natsume felt the urge to burn her hair and bang his own head. How dense can she get?

"Not that you idiot. I mean, check what's wrong with Ruka. He seems to be engrossed with your best friend."

"She has a name you know!"

"Like I'd care."

Mikan said no more, and went up to Ruka. Putting on her sweetest smile and cutest voice, she asked, "Ruka, is anything the problem?"

Ruka came back to reality and replied her, "Nothing. Really, it's nothing. I'm just…"

"Just?" she pushed on further.

"Nevermind, just get back to your seat ok? I don't want to see Jinno giving you detention again." He told her with concern.

"Okay… But Natsume is worried about you." She told him once again, but Ruka shrugged it off.

Natsume, who saw what was going on, decided to 'confront' Ruka after school, _if_ Ruka would admit it. But wait, why is The Natsume Hyuuga bothering it anyway? Yeah, he owed Ruka one when he helped him confess to Mikan. Damn it, Ruka still remembers that. But now that he thinks about it, shouldn't he help Ruka as well? But to that Ice-Queen? Brr…

Anyway, after class, Ruka walked out of class, even forgetting to bring Usagi-chan along with him. 'What was his problem???' Natsume thought. He caught up with him and slightly nudged him and asked, "Oi Ruka, what's your problem? Love sick over Hotaru?"

"Eh? Natsume… Can we talk somewhere?"

"Hn."

**At the Rooftop:**

The two of them lay on the roof and relaxed for awhile, silence was between them when suddenly, Ruka asked, "Natsume, I think I'm…"

Natsume sat up and stared at him, "You're what? Pregnant?" he joked.

"NO!! Not that! I'm just thinking that maybe… I'm going to confess to Hotaru…" he replied while blushing at Natsume's comment just now.

The fire caster thought for sometime and whipped out his cell-phone and dialed a certain number. "Oi polka, rooftop, NOW." Screams and shouts of Mikan's protest could be heard through the phone-line. But she came in the end, and gave Natsume a punch on his shoulder for teasing her just now.

"Now what is your reason for calling me here? I'm having my lunch you know?!"

"It's about Ruka, you idiot. Stop making so much noise." He retorted.

"What about him?"

Ruka blushed, and then stammered as he told Mikan what happened and what he was planning. But Mikan told him, "No! That won't do! Hotaru wouldn't agree if you use such methods. She doesn't like things simple. By the way, what's makes you so sure that Hotaru likes you as well?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been avoiding like she used to, and sometimes, she isn't that cold to me nowadays. It's like she changed her attitude towards me. I'm not sure about her feelings, but I can at least try."

"Well, don't worry too much Ruka. I'm sure she likes you as well."

"Since when did you become so smart? I thought you were always dense?" Natsume teased her once again.

Mikan protested to what Natsume said and soon, a heated argument was on. Ruka, unable to stand it, went off. "Hey Ruka! Wait! We haven't finished yet!" Mikan called. Ruka waved his hand as a sign of 'I don't care' and continued walking. "Geez… I thought we were gonna help him."

* * *

**The next day: In class:**

"So, have you figured anything out yet?" the brunette asked.

"No… I'm really stuck! How am I gonna tell her?! Mikan, you have to help me! She's your best friend!"

"I know… But I'm not good with ideas as well. Why not ask others?"

"I don't want them to know so early. I'm not planning to tell them yet, in case they tell Hotaru anything. Then my confession would be worthless!"

Mikan giggled at the worrying and panicking Ruka, who would think that the usually calm and quiet blond would be so worried about his love life? And then, an idea came into Mikan's mind. She ushered Natsume to her side and told him about her plan. Natsume surprisingly agreed to her plan and gave a grin.

"Ruka… You're saved." Natsume told him.

And so, the three of them began working out their plan.

**After class:**

"Er… Hotaru… I was thinking if you know… Maybe… we could go… hang out together… with Mikan and Natsume… later?" he stuttered as he asked her.

She raised a brow at him, and then prepared her 'Baka Gun', as if on cue, she shot him. "What makes you think I would go?" she asked him.

Still lying on the floor due to the sudden impact, Ruka replied, "Because Mikan might get drunk and Natsume might do something perverted to her?"

Hotaru eyed Ruka for a moment, as if thinking about something, then replied him, "Ok, I'll go. In return, you are to pose 25 photos for me."

"Deal."

"Nice doing business with you."

That night, the four of them headed to a certain club where Natsume had already reserved. The club bouncer greeted them and showed them to their private booth. After ordering their drinks and food, Hotaru asked, "So, why did you call me here tonight? I'm busy you know."

"We just wanted to have some fun! We've been busy for the past few days, so why not relax? Hotaru, don't be a spoilsport. Didn't Ruka agree to let you take 25 photos with poses?" Mikan said.

"Well, if not for the 25 photos, I wouldn't be here. So, are we gonna just sit here and do nothing? If that's the case, I'll be leaving."

But Ruka stopped her. "Of course not! We're staying to play poker. Maybe later on Truth or Dare?"

Hotaru didn't seem interested in the game, but joined it anyway. "Let me tell you, loser has to pay me 10 rabbits."

"If you lose, this whole bottle of whiskey is going down your throat." Natsume threatened.

"Why not? I wouldn't lose to someone like you anyway."

"Hey Natsume, why not we change the rules a bit? If we lose, we pay them 20 rabbits each. If they lose, they drink the whiskey." Ruka suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He replied with a grin.

Soon, the game started. At first, it was Hotaru who kept winning, and they had to pay them 20 rabbits. Their wallets were almost empty when things took a turn a she started to lose every single game. By the time they reached the last round, three-quarter of the whiskey was gone and a very drunk Mikan and Hotaru were left.

"Damn… you… guys..." Hotaru said between hic-cups, "You cheated didn't you?"

"I wonder?" was their reply.

Seeing that the two girls couldn't take it any longer, Natsume offered to send Mikan back to her dorm while he told Ruka to handle Hotaru. "The rest is up to you." He whispered to him as he left. Ruka understood what he meant and started carrying the heavily drunk Hotaru out of the club. "Geez… you could have stopped the game if you couldn't handle the alcohol. Seems like I'm the one bringing you back today."

Once he reached her three-star dorm, he fumbled her bag to find the keys to her room. Her robot house keeper saw her drunken owner and offered to help Ruka carry her. As soon as he entered her room, the robot left. Ruka saw the messy state in Hotaru's room and decided to help her clean up. He put her down on the bed and was about to start clearing up when she grabbed his hand and told him, "Don't touch… anything…"

Since there was nothing he could do, he went into her bathroom and got a wet towel to wipe her face. "I… can... sue you for sexual harassment…" she told him.

"Don't talk when you're drunk, and I'm helping you to clear you body heat. Whiskey can be very heaty, since its alcohol percentage is quite high. Besides, why are you even drinking it when you're not even 18? You're underage you know?"

"Shut up… Mikan did the… same… too…"

Ruka sighed; maybe he could wait for her to fall asleep before confessing to her? Then, even if she couldn't hear him, at least it's better than being rejected. He thought '_Her drunken state is so different from others.' _But as he was lost in his own world, Hotaru had already fallen asleep. He saw her sleeping face; it was in a way, pretty.

Thinking that she couldn't hear him since she was asleep, he spoke, "Hotaru… Have you ever wonder why I love you? Why were so different from others? I kept thinking, why did I fall for you and not Mikan? What made you so different? It didn't take me long to realize, that… I love you…" Ruka confessed to the sleeping Hotaru, or so he thought.

"Really?" she asked.

He felt surprised and let out a little gasp, he stared at her, "You weren't sleeping?"

She sat up and looked into his eyes, purple meets blue. "I wasn't even drunk."

There was silence between the two of them, and then Ruka shouted, "WHAT?!"

Smirking to herself, she simply told Ruka, "I have a high alcohol tolerance. Besides, I knew something was up when you guys suddenly invited me to chill out. Especially when that baka Mikan didn't invite the others, I found it weird as she didn't invite me personally like always. So, this was the plan…"

"Dang." cursed Ruka. Embarrassed and fearing rejection, he got up from his seat next to her bed and headed for the door, but was stopped by her. She pulled him back to his seat and said, "I didn't say you could leave."

"I need to go, sorry for the trouble." He apologized and went for the door again. Hotaru got up from her bed and pulled the surprised Ruka into a hug from the back.

"You know what? Actually… I love you too." She said in the most un-Hotaru manner.

The joyful Ruka couldn't take it anymore, his beloved girl had loved him too, and she said that herself. Feeling extremely happy, he turned her around so that she was facing him, and then without any warning, he did a French kiss with her. It lasted quite long though.

After breaking apart from the kiss, Hotaru asked, "Why are you so good at it?"

Ruka smiled, and then kissed her again.

"That's because I'm a half-French, remember?"

And they continued all night long.

* * *

**OK, that's it. How was it? Favorite and review it ok?**

**Love, **

**Da-Special-Song**


End file.
